


Playtime

by unboundpen



Category: Batman - Fandom
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 10:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unboundpen/pseuds/unboundpen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian is a little preoccupied while being under his two lovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playtime

"Oh Dami, you look so good like that," Dick murmurs admiringly while he rakes his fingers through the boy’s hair.

Damian can’t see nor say anything, being blindfolded and gagged and under the care of his older lovers. He can moan though. That was certainly allowed. It’s pretty much the only thing he can do.

He’s shuddering along with the vibration of the toys now, a bullet, vibrator, and specialized nipple clamps. All at different speeds to throw him off. It’s frustrating really. The one that he wants to be intense is at it’s lowest setting and can be barely felt, while the toy that is on the highest setting is making his chest go painfully numb. If it weren’t for the gag, he’d tell Jason to at least fuck him with the vibrator.

"Our boy is such a champ, Dickie. Look."

It takes a moment and then Damian arches as he feels Jason trail his fingers on the underside of his straining cock.

He can feel the cloth over his eyes dampen even more from the uncontrollable tears, feeling some slip past to roll down his cheeks and drop onto the sheets beneath him as he chokes out a muffled sob through the ball gag.

The chain that connects the clamps is tugged lightly until he arches up off his back for the sudden relief in the pain through the buzzing there, putting more of his weight on his head and shoulders.

"So pretty." He feels Dick tug at the chain again before tracing his sensitive lips around the ball.

Somewhere in the back of his mind he feels like swatting at the man in annoyance, having been tired of being associated with the word. But instead, he focuses more on the other set of hands, skimming over his hips and thighs, dancing over his groin as he deliberately avoids touching Damian more than necessary.

Damian cries out, feeling the sensation of the bullet intensify, going just above tickling his balls now. His fingers dig into Dick’s thighs as a way to hold on. He feels more cum drip onto his stomach, adding to the puddle already there. A sob escapes from the gag and he tries to twist away, to curl into himself, but Dick and Jason hold on, keep him spread open for their eyes.

"You’re so good, Babybat. We’re not gonne let you come though. Not with just these toys, kay?" Jason mutters, his warm breath caressing Damian’s inner thigh.

"Jay…."

"He’s being good, Dickie. We’ll reward him, don’t worry."

Despite himself, Damian moans at the words. It’s torture is what this is, but he won’t lose to this challenge. Not until Jason and Dick say it’s over.

So he holds on and rides the toys nice and easy, knowing that his older lovers are enjoying this much more than he is.

 

 


End file.
